Hogwarts? I Can Take You There!
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: Amy is obsessed with Harry Potter and has been since she was small. The Doctor finds out and promises her Hogwarts is real. Proving it, he takes her there and Amy is thrown into the magical world, before an old enemy returns to haunt them...
1. Prologue

_**~Hogwarts? I Can Take You There!~**_

**a/n: Hey theree! Just seen DHp2 last night and I was sobbing my heart out. Anyway, felt like a crossover cos I've never done one before. Please read and review it means a lot to me, thank youu :D**

**Prologue**

**Ten Quid If It's Real**

Amy was sat in her room in the TARDIS, her head bent low over the fifth Harry Potter book. She had read them all through her childhood, cherished every moment of them, but she still read them now. She hadn't told the Doctor her obsession for Harry Potter. Why should she? She flicked the page and her eyes ran over the words.

Hearing footsteps, she looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

He stared at the clutter around her, sixth films (Amy was still trying to buy the last two, but days in the TARDIS were busy) and eight books all different sizes.

"Didn't know you could read!" he winked. Amy threw a pillow at him, still reading her book.

There was a silence and the Doctor cleared his throat. "What you reading?" he asked casually.

Another pillow at his head.

He walked over to look at the front cover and screwed his eyes up. "Harry Potter. I know that name, Harry Potter. Where do I know that name?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's one of the most popular series of books on the earth," she said sarcastically.

The Doctor blinked, "Books?"

Amy looked at him, "You mean you haven't read them?"

"Read what?"

"The _books._"

The Doctor shook his head, "I just thought…well…I'd met someone with that name."

Amy sighed again, returning to the book.

"Can I read it?" he asked.

She picked up the first book and flung it at him, watching as he stared at the front cover and then suddenly flicked through the pages in less than five seconds.

"That's not reading it! Read it properly!" she said demandingly.

"I did read it!" protested the Doctor.

"Fine, what's Hogwarts then."

"Hogwarts? I can take you there! It's a witchcraft and wizardry school!"

Amy groaned, "Doctor, shut up."

The Doctor frowned, "No seriously, I can take you there."  
>"It's not real, you idiot."<p>

The Doctor sighed this time, "It's real alright. I've been there."

"I think he's finally lost it." She muttered, perhaps half to her book.

"I'm not the one talking to books."  
>"Prove it."<br>"Prove what?"

"That Hogwarts is real."

The Doctor took hold of her hand and dragged her out of the bedroom and down to the console. He began typing in coordinates, which Amy sometimes thought he was just making up and the TARDIS did it for him, and the TARDIS began rocking violently.

"You owe me ten quid if you're lying!" shouted Amy over the noise, clutching on to a railing. The Doctor just grinned and suddenly they landed with a bang.

Amy tried not to show the excitement on her face, hoping and wishing the Doctor was telling the truth.

She bounded down the stairs to open the doors, closing her eyes and stepping out.

She felt a gentle breeze brush her face and her eyes flickered open. The sight she saw didn't disappoint her.

The castle of Hogwarts stood tall and proud, surrounded by beautiful forests and a sparkling lake. The sun was beaming down on the grounds, a few Hogwarts students walking down below. Hagrid's hut was even there, and for a second she thought she could see him.

She spotted the quidditch pitch further up and her eyes just couldn't take it in. The Doctor slipped out the door behind her, grinning and striding forwards in the summer air. "Hogwarts! Best school in the world! I taught here once!"

Amy, for once, couldn't think of anything to say. She stood there, gaping. The Doctor smiled and waved a hand in front of her face.

"I think you owe me ten quid, Pond."

**Short because it's a prologue **** Please review and tell me if I should continue! xD**


	2. That's Magic For You!

**a/n: I was really pleased with the feedback! I'm sorry it's been so long, I've broken up for summer holidays and it gets a bit hectic :L**

**I'm now writing in sweltering heat, not the nicest thing -_- but here we go I'm glad you like the idea for my story **

**Please review 3**

**Merliena :D**

**Ps: just a reply to wizardsinthetardis: great idea! I might actually try and do that, thanks3 (meaning the rating may go up to T people, warning xD)**

**Chapter Two**

**That's Magic For You!**

Amy hadn't spoken. She hadn't spoken for at least ten minutes now, a first for her. But even her feisty mind couldn't think of a word to speak at the sight of such a fairy tale place. How could it be real? It was a book, a _book. _

The Doctor was so full of surprises.

She watched him bouncing along the grounds, which Amy knew like the back of her hand, looking at home and relaxed. Amy managed to go after him, half walking in a dream, her legs not supporting her weight enough.

She looked around to see where they were. She could recognise the castle's entrance further up, the long bridge where Harry would stand in the movies. She looked back down the grounds to see Hagrid's hut looming towards her. Her eyes widened. Was Hagrid in there?  
>"Doctor!" she finally said, catching up to him.<p>

The Doctor looked at her, "Yes Pond?" he asked, grinning, knowing he had completely surprised her.

"What time are we in? I mean…would…you know…Harry Potter actually be in Hogwarts at this time? Or is he not real…is he just…"

"Harry Potter?" the Doctor laughed, "Course he is, I've met him! And to answer your other question, yes he is in Hogwarts. I've gone back to…" he glanced at his watch, "His third year I think. No..second…no! First."

Amy ran a hand through her hair, "This is amazing." She whispered. Her eyes locked on the crystal blue lake, sparkling and gleaming in the sunlight. Small waves made the sparkles of sunlight dance like flames, the clouds above reflecting deeply into the water.

She inhaled, just to smell the whole place that she had been reading in books for so long. Since she was 12 she had read the books, it had been something else to keep her mind off the Doctor…

"Yer a'right there?" said a gruff, kindly voice. Amy spun around to see a large man, taller than she could have imagined, with large locks of black curly hair protruding from his head, a bushy black beard falling down his tattered brown clothes. Hagrid.

"Uhh…yes…thanks…" Stammered Amy. The Doctor grinned. He liked it when Amy couldn't speak for once, it meant he had finally surprised her deeply.

"Hello there, Hagrid!" greeted the Doctor cheerily, holding out his hand. Hagrid looked down and peered into the Doctor's eyes.

"Doctor?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup!"

"Well ah'll be! Nice ta see yer again!" he shook the Doctor's hand in his large paw. He was smiling cheerily, and nodded at Amy. "Got yerself a friend ah see!"

Amy smiled gingerly back, slightly shaking at the knees. Was she actually meeting Hagrid?

"Well, ah'd better be off now, see yer later!" he said, plodding off down towards the forest direction with a bucket gripped in his hand.

Amy turned to the Doctor, who was still grinning, "I used to teach here, that's how he knows me." He said.

Amy was even more shocked. "_You? You_ teach _magic_?"

"Why does that shock you? I was quite good, haven't been here in a while though!"

"Can we go in the castle?"  
>"Course we can, you'd better pretend you're a witch though, if they find out you're a muggle they'll kill me." He winked, taking off in the direction of the castle.<p>

Amy followed him, looking nervous.

***D*W*H*P***

The castle was more spectacular than Amy could have imagined. The great entrance hall stretched out before her, witches and wizards swarming around her, talking excitedly, sometimes staring curiously at her as she stood amidst the buzz.

Some of the older students waved at the Doctor and came over to talk to him. The Doctor soon disappeared into the crowd of excited students, leaving Amy rather lost.

She swallowed nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. What if they knew she was a muggle? They'd be so angry if they found out a muggle had discovered their school…but she was a friend of the Doctor so…

Her eyes locked on a boy walking down the corridor. His black hair and green eyes covered by round-rimmed glasses, was unmistakably the hero in the books, Harry Potter. He was so young, only about 11, in his first year of Hogwarts, looking excited and happy.

She gave a start and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking beside him. _Oh my god, _she thought, _It's actually them. They're actually real.._

She began to feel suspicious. Was this just a set of one of the films and that was just Daniel Radcliffe? But the castle wasn't filmed all together in the film, it was a model in the big shots, and the other parts were all in different parts of the country…and yet there was the whole castle, she was inside it.

She held her dizzy head and looked around for the Doctor desperately. He had a wand in his hand and was chanting some spells to the students, who were watching with the greatest interest. Relieved, she proceeded towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, "What now?" she asked.

Smiling at the students, the Doctor spun around and began to propel Amy by her arm towards a corridor, walking briskly down it.

"What do you think so far?" he asked, steadying the pace of the walk.

"Amazing. I saw Harry Potter…I just…can't believe it." She laughed, "You must be enjoying this."  
>"Immensely. Now I was thinking, we might as well stay here a while. I can teach some classes again, that would be good." He sniffed in approval.<p>

Amy waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? What about me. I don't know much magic, only what I've read in the books. What do I do?" she asked him impatiently.

The Doctor gave a mischievous grin again, "Be a student in my class?"

Amy shook her head, "I'm way to old."  
>"You're never too old to learn magic," he said.<p>

***D*W*H*P***

The Doctor led Amy along the castle, by grabbing her arm and reaching a corridor which Amy knew to be the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

The Doctor spoke the password to the two gargoyles, who let them passed and they made their way up to the Headmaster's office

There was no noise coming from his room so they knocked and waited quietly.

"Come in." said a kindly voice, one which Amy recognised.

They walked in and an old but strong looking man sat in a chair, reading a book upside down. His long white beard and blue-ish robes splayed at the bottom when they reached the floor. "Hello Dumbledore sir!" exclaimed the Doctor, smiling happily.

Dumbledore turned around to face the visitors and saw the Doctor with his hands outstretched. "Doctor? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yup, that's me! You remember I see!" he grinned.

Dumbledore got up to pat his back and shake his hand, "Of course, you saved the castle, it's good too see you again, old friend." His eyes shifted to Amy, "A new arrival? A friend of yours?"

The Doctor nodded, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her to his side,

"Amy Pond. Fantastic girl."

Amy beamed at the Doctor at his praise, then turned to smile at Dumbledore and shook his hand, "Lovely to meet you!" she said.

Dumbledore nodded, dropping her hand and then lowered his voice, "A muggle I'm supposing?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded quietly, "But she's quite the expert on Hogwarts. Just…don't mention the muggle…ness… to anyone alright?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Of course. Now, will you be teaching here again? It would be an outstanding pleasure!"

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, smiling happily, "Of course!"

***D*W*H*P***

After some arrangements the Doctor and Amy managed to get permission to stay there, the Doctor teaching and Amy a student in the Doctor's class. This amused Amy, "As if I'll listen to you in class!" she winked, "I'm an assistant teacher, got it?"

The Doctor saluted her cheekily, "Yes Ma'am!"

They were sat in their room, a private dormitory for professors. They had to share a room, though they had single beds of course.

Amy sat crossed legged on her bed, watching as the Doctor began polishing his sonic screwdriver, then reached into his pocket for his wand, something he must have got for teaching the Hogwarts students.

"Thank you Doctor." She said suddenly.

The Doctor looked up, "What for?"

Amy smiled, "This. It's amazing."

"That's magic for you!"

**I hope you don't mind it this long. The storyline will get a bit more exciting, just had to get Amy seeing Hogwarts and all that. And some Amy/11 may weave it's way into this…uh…sorry if you don't like that pairing :/ I do ;)**

**Till next time, Timelord Wizards!:D**


	3. Classes!

**A/N: Hey! Well you may be thinking 'why are you updating now it's been months and months' basically…I've had a tough time with writing. Idk why, it was just like a permanent writers block and I had no motivation to write anymore, so I decided to give up (great attitude, don't listen to my advice ;D). But I got a review the other day and decided I needed to get back into writing, as it used to be one of my favourite things…so this is me trying to get back into writing…:')**

**So hello! I will try to update this more often, depending on reviews…I haven't quite worked out the plotline but I will soon no worries!  
>Thanks for the reviews and favourites so far :) <strong>

**Merliena :)**

**Ps: my writing style may have changed, but it's been a year so…;D**

**Chapter Three  
>Classes<strong>

"Are you going to eat that apple pie, or can I have it?" the Doctor asked with a mouthful of ice cream. Amy jumped, snapping back into the present and focusing on the scene of the Great Hall around her as they both sat at the teacher's table. She grabbed her fork and prodded the Doctor's arm, "You've got enough there. I'm not giving my apple pie up!" she grinned.  
>The Doctor pouted but returned his attention to his bowl of ice cream. He bowed his head and spoke in a low voice, "What do you think of your fantasy castle then?"<br>Amy stared around at the hall, taking in the long tables filled with chattering students dressed in the familiar black robes she had seen in the films, the great display of bewitched candles flickering as they bounced softly up and down in the air. The great stacks of food, quickly being demolished by the students, on the tables and the outfits the teachers were wearing. The colours were so familiar and reminded Amy of the times she would dress up as her favourite characters.

"It's…fantastic" she breathed. The Doctor looked smug,  
>"We start the lessons tomorrow…I hope I haven't gone rusty on my magic. Last time I came here I accidentally turned someone into a camel." He raised his hand, "I must admit they didn't enjoy lying in the hospital wing on all fours with their hooves, drinking a potion to reverse the effect…but it seemed to strike a chord with the students."<br>Amy grinned and shook her head, "Didn't you get in trouble?"  
>"Nope. I told them it was a test." <p>

The sound of scraping benches moving back echoed through the hall and Amy turned her attention to watch the students make their ways out of the hall noisily. It was apparently their first day back of a new term, and the Doctor had got his dates wrong. Harry and his company were actually in their second year, but it was just like the Doctor to make that mistake. Though Amy had to admit she had judged it wrong too.  
>The hall was clearing fast and The Doctor stood up, mopping his chin with a napkin and beckoning to Amy, who stood up and followed closely behind him.<p>

**OOOOO**

Amy could hardly sleep that night. She lay awake listening to the soft swoop of Owl's wings and their hoots, and the small breeze trickling on her face through the open window. It was such a strange, but peaceful and…well…_magical _atmosphere than she was used to when she would lie awake at night in her house in Leadworth.

She wondered what they would get up to in Hogwarts. Knowing the Doctor, he couldn't stay out of trouble for long. An alien would probably turn up for the first time in the magical world and crush the school by sitting on it or something. Or perhaps some magical disaster would occur…probably created by the Doctor himself. She chuckled to herself. There was no telling what would happen. That would be boring. And that was not a word that is said when you travel with the Doctor. She turned her head to watch the twinkling stars out of the window and fell into a soft sleep, fuelled by the greats hallways of Hogwarts and the bright grounds filled with sunshine and magic…

"Up and at 'em, Pond!" called the Doctor. Amy groaned and forced open her eyes. The Doctor was, somehow, already dressed and looking as fresh as an alien could, even his bow-tie seemed well rested. He bounded out of the room, chattering about something to do with finding his wand, and shut the door. Amy pushed back the rich red covers and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She remembered that she was, today, going to learn magic and was motivated to jump up and be as fresh as the Doctor. She grabbed a pile of her clothes and flung them on, quickly brushing her hair into a bushy, bouncy style, and applying a light dot of makeup on her eyes. Then she excitedly pushed open the door and went to find the Doctor.

**OOOOO**

"Now, kids. I'm apparently supposed to be teaching you how to turn a book full of writing into a blank notebook…but that's boring and boring isn't something I do." The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Okay! So, let's learn how to turn a goblet of water…into…wait for it…a toy car!"

The Fifth years stared back at him blankly. Amy grinned and nudged the Doctor, "Bit old of toy cars," she whispered.  
>The Doctor spluttered for a moment, "How can you? Fine. We'll be turning a goblet of water into a cup of tea. Because tea is a vital part of humanity, something which I wish the Timelords had a privilege of saying was their invention. So! Let's get started!"<p>

Amy watched the lesson with interest. It included a lot of explosions, one goblet dripping with what looked like honey, and another making a tea bag. One student managed to complete the Doctor's ridiculous lesson and was given the privilege to drink the tea.  
>The Doctor looked like a pleased child at Christmas once the class had, left chatting away. "Told you I was great at magic!" he said, rubbing his hands together in glee as he awaited the next class.<p>

Amy decided it was going to be a great day.

**a/n: Short! SHORT! It will be lengthening out, next chapter the plot will appear! Please review please please please it would mean the world to me:D  
>Byee!<br>Merliena :)**


	4. Stone

**Hello everyone! Well I wasn't the quickest at updating, but you know how summer holidays are. At the start it's all "I'll do everything this holiday! I'll get all my homework done, write every day and be productive" Then it ends lying on the sofa every day watching Doctor Who and Sherlock and scrolling through tumblr reblogging everything, for me anyway. So yeah, I finally picked up my phone and began to write! Thank you for all your lovely reviews I really enjoy reading them they are all so lovely! :D**

**Merliena:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Stone**

"And that class, is how you transform a goblet into a fez!"

And with that the lesson ended. The students scraped back their chairs, wearing bright red fezzes and laughing and chattering loudly. Amy watched from the side, grinning. Her fez had gone rather wrong and ended up in the shape of a goblet. "I think I'm getting better at this." Said the Doctor, straightening his bow tie and placing a few papers at the top of the desk. Amy pushed herself off of where she had been perching and skipped towards the classroom door to see what was going on outside. Expecting to see only students scattering the hall, she was surprised to see Dumbledore making his way towards the door. He knocked and Amy pulled it open. He smiled kindly at her over his half-moon spectacles and stood over by the Doctor's desk.

"Dumbledore!" the Doctor greeted cheerily.  
>"Doctor, Amy," Dumbledore nodded to each of them and turned back to the Doctor, "We have a small problem, I thought you might like to help."<br>The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Of course!"

Amy glided over to stand next to him, intrigued. "A student has gone missing this morning. Henry Peters, and I believe it was due to him going into an out of bounds room."  
>The Doctor's face has turned stern, "Do you know which room?"<br>"I believe I might…we need a professional opinion."  
>"Professional for what?" asked Amy. They looked at her. "I mean…if it was a magical threat you would choose a different professor. We're more for the aliens and history and stuff."<br>The Doctor nodded, realising she had a point.

"Exactly, Amy." Dumbledore smiled, "We believe it may be an alien threat."

* * *

><p>"Found anything?" asked Amy. The Doctor sniffed and stood up slowly.<p>

"Nothing. That's not something I always say but it's true!" He took a swift glance around, pausing slightly to stare at the gargoyle that stood in the corner, "Dumbledore must have the wrong room."  
>Amy shrugged, "Or perhaps Henry was playing a trick."<br>The Doctor eyed her critically.  
>"What? They're kids it could happen!"<br>Shaking his head he guided her out the room. "We need to go and speak to Dumbledore. I have a weird feeling this might happen again."  
>"Why don't we…I don't know…call the space police!" Amy asked, humour lacing her tone.<br>"The Shadow Proclamation have made a point that the wizarding world is no friend of theirs and decided against protecting them." The Doctor replied.  
>Amy spluttered, "Right…ok…well..."<p>

The Doctor grinned and they rounded a corner, bumping into Dumbledore as they did so. "Sorry!" Amy exclaimed.  
>Dumbledore smiled, "No matter. Have you found anything, Doctor?"<br>"Not yet. I've been having a good look."  
>"He said he's worried it might happen again," Amy said.<br>Dumbledore looked at them both sternly, "I shall make sure the students are safe until we have found the problem, thank you."

They parted and Amy ran a hand through her hair, "So what now?" she asked. The Doctor drummed his fingers on the window sill next to them, "We carry on as normal. If it happens again, we've got to be sure we get there quickly."  
>Amy gave a sigh, "Easier said than done," she muttered.<br>The Doctor grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun was sprinkling warmth through the student's bodies and the cool breeze that lifted through the air was scented with pine needles and beautiful smelling flowers. Amy Pond was taking a stroll through the grounds, letting her mind run over all those maps she would draw when she was younger. Each place was familiar to her. The long bridge where Harry had spoken to Lupin and stood to think. The rugged stone steps that led past the Womping Willow down to Hagrid's hut and the opening to the forbidden forest that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco had been taken during detention. It seemed strange for it to be real, here, before her very eyes, the scents and sounds flowing over her like music.<p>

The soft sound of student's laughter rung through the courtyard. Small groups of friends sat in the shade smiling and chattering. Amy walked past them, smiling too, letting her fingers run along the brickwork. She spotted Fred and George Weasley amongst a crowd of loud students and caught the glimpse of a sparkling purple light which sizzled sharply. She grinned and went over to watch. If she wanted to talk to anyone, it was the Weasley's.

The light was still sizzling but then merged into the air with a loud pop and disappeared. The crowd clapped and began to disperse, leaving the two red heads talking quietly about the 'sound not being right'. Amy stood over them and they jumped. "Oh come on don't give us a detention miss!" Cried Fred (or was it George?).

"It was the kids who asked to see it!" George stated. Their large puppy dog eyes made Amy burst out laughing and the twins looked confused.

"I'm not giving you a detention you idiots!" She grinned. "I just came to say hi!"

The twins relaxed and grinned with her. They took in her very red hair and decided they liked her. "You're Amy Pond aren't you? The new..." Fred began.

"Professor." Finished George.

"I'm just helping the Doctor. I've known about this place since I was small and the Doctor said he could show me."

"Is the Doctor your boyfriend?" George asked cheekily.

Amy flushed bright red, "No no! Just a friend!" She replied hastily.

A bell rang from somewhere.

"Well, see you later Amy!" The twins said together.

"And nice hair" Fred added. Amy smiled and waved. The other groups were beginning to go in now. The sun was already flecked with pink and Amy decided she should go and find the Doctor.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and Amy was eating hungrily. The food was the best she'd ever tasted. "When Dumbledore said he'd keep everyone safe, how did he mean?" she asked the Doctor.<br>"Making sure the doors are locked, everyone goes around in groups with a mentor, all the usual school stuff."  
>"Right."<p>

Her eyes flitted around the room and she spotted Harry Potter taking a drink from his goblet and telling Ron something excitedly. She smiled to herself. It was strange to see him going about his everyday life and not battling dementors and all that. It was strangely interesting.

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen that evening. He was probably in his office investigating the missing student with some Aurors. The Doctor pondered over the strange disappearance. It was strange, the way not even a sign of the boy had been left. His mind drifted to something in the room but he couldn't remember what it was…  
>"Doctor!" Amy waved a hand in front of his face.<br>"Hm?" he replied distractedly.  
>"I said, how long are we gonna' stay here? Not that I care if it's forever."<br>"Oh, until this ordeal has been sorted out I should think. Can't let them suffer by themselves, can we?"  
>Amy shook her head, smiling, "Well I'm happy to stay here."<p>

The plates were beginning to clear (by themselves, Amy noted) and the students were finishing off their drinks and mopping up the last bits of the sauce in their pudding. The candles were flickering almost impatiently, waiting for the Great Hall to clear so they no longer had to burn.

Just as people were beginning to leave, a scream rang out. It was a girl, definitely, and shook everyone in the hall greatly. The Doctor stood, knocking over a goblet of butter beer, scanning the room for the source of the scream. But it had been no one in the Great Hall. He jumped up over the table and began to run down the aisle, Amy bounding up and following him. Another scream battled with the worried chatter of children and they ran toward the sound. It was coming from behind another door. The Doctor snatched his wand out of his pocket, yelled _Alohomora, _and the door swung open. But they were too late. The room was empty, the screamer had disappeared and the reason for it was nowhere to be seen. "What the…" Amy began, looking all around the room.  
>The Doctor ran out passed her, but Amy caught sight of the door at the end of the room. Looking around for signs of danger, she edged closer towards the door. Perhaps the scream had come from there? Or the reason for it…<p>

With a confident hand she reached for the door cautiously and tried turning the handle. Locked. She withdrew her own wand, hoping she'd be able to cast the spell correctly, and muttered _Alohomora_. The door clicked and she slowly pushed it open with a creak…  
>It was too dark to see anything. A few black shapes seemed to litter the room but apart from that Amy was blinded by the gloom. <em>"Lumos<em>" she whispered. The light from her wand slowly spread out and Amy jolted back with a shock.

She was staring into the eyes of a Weeping Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Dun dun dun! The Weeping Angels are back! Who says they can't be with all those creepy gargoyles they have (they're also really annoying in one of the old Harry Potter game I used to play. Always moaning. Or was that another game? It was either that of Fable…) Either way I thought the weeping angels were the only Doctor Who monsters that would be the best for this, as they sort of suit the school style and all that. So! Please review and tell me what you think! It took me ages to write for some reason…Doctor Who was playing in the background…curse the Doomsday scene –wipes away tears-  
>See you all next time!<br>Merliena :D**


	5. Stupidly Impossible

**Hello! I'm glad you all liked the weeping angels :D Thank you for all these reviews! Enjoy this chapter**

**Ps: This will not be an amy/11 story after all, sorry, but I know a lot of my audience don't ship it and I don't want to lose them…plus I've left it a bit late! xD I will be writing more amy/11 stories for just Doctor Who if anyone is interested for those. Also Rory will not be appearing. This is some time between Vincent and the Doctor and the Pandorica Opens**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Stupidly Impossible**

Amy couldn't move. She stayed as still as stone herself, the hard face of the weeping angel just inches away from her, its cold eyes boring into her own unblinking ones. A few seconds past and Amy's eyes were already beginning to twitch with the longing to blink. _Call the Doctor, _she thought to herself, _Just shout for him and he'll save you._

But Amy's mouth was glued shut, her voice lost somewhere about herself. She took a few wobbly steps backwards to distance herself from the angel, but didn't know if she could get to the door in time. Wherever the door was. She tried to get her brain to run again, to think of an idea, but the angel had struck a deep fear inside her, freezing almost anything in her body. "Doctor." She whispered, wishing it had come out as a shout. The angel stared back, its face had not yet gone to its more terrifying appearance, but it was still chilling to have to stare at.

Then Amy suddenly remembered something. _The eyes of the angel are not the windows they are the doors._ The last time she had stared into an angels eyes, the angel had climbed inside her mind and nearly killed her. She averted her now painful stare to somewhere else on the angel, still taking tiny steps backwards. Her eyes were sore now. The lids were closing and it was only a matter of seconds before…

BLINK.

The angel was right up close to her, the face transformed into something of a monster, the deep lines carves around its open mouth set with large fang like teeth. Finally finding her voice, Amy yelled, "DOCTOR!"

_Please, please, please, _she begged in her mind and she continued to step backwards. Surely the door must be nearby…

"DOCTOR!"

She bumped into the rugged stone wall and winced.

BLINK.

The angel was reaching out for her, its arm raised and its face filled with anger.

"DOCTOR! PLEASE!" she shuffled along the stone wall, bumping into a few boxes, and finally, with relief, found the door handle. She rattled it open, eyes still trained on the angel, and stumbled out. She slammed the door shut and sank to the floor, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

"Amy?" came a worried voice. The Doctor skidded around the corner and knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Amy tried to compose herself, but couldn't find any words, so threw herself against the Doctor into a bone crushing hug. "What happened, Amy? What was in that room?"

She swallowed and managed a reply, "A weeping angel."  
>The Doctor tensed and drew back slightly to stare into her deadly serious eyes. "Are you sure?" he questioned.<br>"Well I should bloody well know , as I've just spent a nice few minutes in a room with it." Snapped Amy, wiping her forehead and taking the Doctor's outstretched hand to stand up. She wobbled a bit, overcome with shock and fear. "That's where the missing students have gone," she said, "Must be. Snapped their necks right?"

The Doctor shook his head, "The first time I met the weeping angels, they didn't snap your neck. One touch would zap you back into the past and let you live your life to death, whilst they feed on the left over time energy. The angels on the ship only snapped the necks because they were feasting on the crack in time, they didn't need our time energy." He gabbled, taking Amy's hand and steadily leading her down the hallway.

"You can't leave the angel in there, Doctor!" cried Amy, turning her head to see the door.  
>The Doctor bit his lip and turned back. He took out a bit of card from his pocket and a pen and wrote in big letters<p>

OUT OF BOUNDS. DO NOT ENTER.

"We'll sort it out with Dumbledore," and then for extra security he took out his wand, "_Defigo" _and the door clicked.

"There, locked and out-of-bounds." He said.

"Well that'll work on Harry Potter, won't it." Mumbled Amy, when something hit her, "Doctor, what if Harry Potter dies? Does that mean none of the stories happen?"

The Doctor shook his head, "This is a parallel world. In your world this place is only a story, in this world they don't have the stories but they have the real thing. But here the stories don't actually take place, that was just good old JK Rowling and her imagination."

Amy took a moment to get her head around this, "But still…Harry Potter can die? Surely there's a Voldemort in this world?"  
>"Oh yeah, there's him. If Harry dies then Voldemort won't."<p>

"Great. So not only have we got to get rid of Weeping Angels, we have to make sure Harry Potter stays alive or the whole of the wizarding world gets ruined."

The Doctor threw her a grin, "No pressure!"

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was in his office as usual. He seemed to be looking through 'knitting patterns' with a ball of bright wool next to him. He looked up as Amy and the Doctor entered and smiled kindly. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.<p>

"We have found out where those missing children went."  
>Dumbledore grew stern, "Go on."<p>

The Doctor explained about the Weeping Angels and what they did, how he had locked the room and that Amy had been face to face with the angel.  
>Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacle glasses and rubbed them with a small cloth before placing them back on his nose. "What do you propose to do?" he asked the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor looked nervously to Amy, "We're not sure. The first time I met the weeping angels, they wanted my TARDIS. I was zapped back into the past and had to find a way back through dvds. But anyway, they stole my TARDIS key and wanted to feast on the time energy and the vortex and all…either it's the same thing here or…"

"Yes?"

"They want to feed on magic? No that's stupid." He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"Can't we…ask them?" asked Dumbledore.  
>Amy shook her head, "They can't speak. The only time I've heard them speak was when they killed someone and used their…their…"<br>"They stripped his cerebral cortex from his body and reanimated a version of his consciousness to communicate." The Doctor explained.  
>"They took his voice." Amy went on, glaring at the Doctor.<p>

"So we need to find out what they want, and the only way to get them to talk is to kill someone so they can take their voice, and we need to get rid of them." The Doctor said, his 'this is impossible so I'm being sarcastic' tone switched on.  
>"Great." Muttered Amy.<p>

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll figure out something! Leave it to us Dumbledore. In the meantime it's probably best you secure that room and make sure someone guards it. If those angels get out it will be hell."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will see to it right away."  
>They nodded to him and turned to go.<p>

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to get rid of the angels?" sighed Amy, laying back on her bed into the soft pillows.<p>

The Doctor breathed out, "Honestly? No idea. If we can just find out what they're after."

"How did you defeat them last time?"

"It wasn't really me. I just set up the trap and laid the instructions. A woman called Sally Sparrow did all the work. She gave me this file, about how they defeated them and stuff and so when I was zapped back into the past I made a video and put it on all of Sally's dvds, explaining what the angels were and what they did and how to defeat them by using a manuscript that was in the file. It's all very confusing and wibbly wobbily, timey wimey, but in the end we managed to trick the angels. They gathered around the TARDIS, which then dematerialised, leaving the angels staring at each other."

Amy disregarded the other half of that rambled, "What happens when they stare at each other?"  
>"They never move again. That's why they put their hands over their eyes."<p>

"Right. So we need to find a way to make them all stare at each other."

"It's not as simple as that. They may be doing something to this school right now. Why else would they come here?"  
>"Because of your TARDIS?"<br>"Maybe."

Amy groaned and rolled over to press her face into her pillow. "This is stupidly impossible." She moaned, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Hmm" replied the Doctor, lying back on his own bed. "Not impossible. I just have to be stone cold brilliant."  
>He earned a thrown pillow at his head for his awful joke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There! What did you think? Sorry for the confusing rambles, wibbily wobbily timey wimey, spacey wacey! You know how it is! ;D Please leave a review with any of your ideas, thoughts, ways to improve…etc!<br>Merliena :)**


End file.
